


【二翔】东京热

by xiongerzheng



Series: 【磁石】东京热 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 二翔 - Freeform, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongerzheng/pseuds/xiongerzheng
Summary: 全文一个简简单单的，互相将对方从上一段感情中救赎的故事。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: 【磁石】东京热 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976080
Kudos: 5





	【二翔】东京热

01

关于半夜的运输车的声音很好听这件事，樱井翔是在一天夜里三点钟发现的。

公司的项目突然出了问题，他作为经理硬是在日本倒了美国的时差，最终才把协议谈拢，惺忪着即将闭上的眼睛回到了家。他的身体透支过多，按密码的时候好几次输入错误，脑子里不合时宜地想起来几年前的同居的女友，女朋友温柔贤惠，总能听到他的脚步声，在他按门铃的一刹那打开门，微笑着对他说“欢迎回家”。

如果当时自己再往前走一步说不定两人早已结发成婚，然后每天享受粗茶淡饭，平淡温婉的快乐。

他终是输对了密码，叹了口气对空荡荡地房子说了声“我回来了”。

这种寒暄语总是有来有回时才会产生暖意，一个人说的时候反而如乐团中突兀的不和谐音，沦落笑柄。

想起过去的事情反倒打消了他的睡意，他心里估算了现在喝酒对第二天会议的影响，在保证第二天的精神的前提下只取出了啤酒两罐。

“翔君不能再喝了，这么晚对身体不好。”他脑内又出现那个女人的声音，不痛不痒地扎在他身上，好像是嘲讽他现在所谓事业有成身旁无人的状态，他又把冰箱门拉开，再取出一罐。

总是在忙碌过后感觉倾巢的空虚，他嘴里流着酒，舌尖上只有涩味。以前购置的香薰闪着岌岌可危的红光，喷出的气体也肉眼可见的单薄，红光越闪越快，是濒死的求救信号。他现在看什么都带上了寂寞的味道，樱井翔最终还是战胜了已经颓乏的双脚，给香氛充上了电。

电源接通内芯，内芯将精油喷打成雾，兀地糊了他一脸。他新换的一瓶名叫“青竹流水”，取代了之前浓郁的黑加仑果香，此刻给他罕有生机的客厅带了一丝茂林修竹的隐居意味。

酒意混着浓烈的香味，加持着他心里了无痕迹的落寞，他慢慢走上了阳台。

刚过春分，东京的樱花刚开，空气里飘扬起来的泥土气意外地不让人讨厌。他家的阳台是半封闭的，他只要向前靠就能纵览东京夜景，这套房子并不是他的首选，作为这套房子的唯一亮点的开放式阳台却正戳中他恐高的雷区，但他还是毅然决然地买了下来，唯一的好处可能就是看到当时女朋友微笑的表情时自己赎罪的感觉。

深夜的东京其实并不光鲜亮丽。如果克服他的恐惧他便能看到各种夜总会前醉倒的人，或是街头失意漫无目的流浪的人……东京给这些颓唐的人们上演的伴奏便是各种载重车辆的轰鸣与汽笛声，垃圾车往返的声音，货车急刹车的声音此起彼伏。他心里一阵别扭，突然觉得平日里大家道貌岸然地生活起居仅是表象，藏在奢华享乐背后的，是城市中夜里才会出现的暗影，打扫城市的人，运送垃圾的人趁着普通人睡梦的时间清理街道，然后日复一日，和所谓的贵族白领相反，藏污纳垢，在不见光的角落生活。

他突然觉得规律的汽车声令他舒心，让他感受到这个世界上还有很多人是渺小的，尘土都不如的。

比如失去了经历的身份，西装的外壳的他。

风把酒意吹散了大半，他最后一罐啤酒也已见底，看一眼手表3:48，如果让秘书来接他，他兴许还能睡上四个半小时。

直到他看到旁边阳台上的火光。

他看着那点星星微火发愣，他记得邻居刚搬来一个月，送见面礼那天他出差，回来信箱里的信件倒是收到了。

『我是住在隔壁的二宫和也，接下来请多指教了！』

随信密封的是一张便利店的储值卡。樱井翔他记得那张卡回来就被仍在了鞋柜上面，在这个小区居住的人大多数是领导阶层，倒不是说樱井翔看不起便利店，只是他觉得他邻居的处事方式挺好玩的。

火光随着男人吸烟的动作忽亮忽灭，男人缩在自己的外套里，看起来瘦瘦小小的。他吮吸一口，火光明亮，他的侧颜暴露出来，皱着眉地神情突然让樱井翔一滞，烟圈散开，那个人毫无征兆地扭过头。

也许寂寞这个词，配着他才算合适。

在那位名叫二宫和也的人的视线里，他的邻居目光炯炯，在黑夜中像一种动物一样盯着他。他被看得不舒服，咳了一声，樱井翔才转回失态的神情。

樱井翔说了一声“抱歉”，只是声音刚出来就被几十米下的车声打断。樱井翔只好抿嘴，端起来空空的啤酒，用口型说了声，“どうも。”

二宫只是颔首回礼，随后想起来什么似的，指了指樱井翔的衣服。

樱井翔一猜便知道二宫和也只是问他冷不冷，二宫给了他一个逃离尴尬理由，他便立马抓住表演一个冻得哆嗦的动作，鞠了一躬逃回到了客厅。

两个想要独处的灵魂在同一片栖息地相遇，樱井翔不想占有二宫专属的寂寞空间，顺便也把自己的那份孤独藏起来。

他躺在床上，似睡似醒，刚刚邻居扭头看他的样子他挥之不去，那么小小的一个人，叼着烟，百无聊赖地撑着阳台在漆黑的夜里看他，他眸子里闪出来的倦意，让他心忽的一痛。

然后这些意象，终是变成一点光亮融进了樱井翔不眠的梦里。

02

再次见到这位邻居是两周后了。樱井翔进入了每个季度最忙的时候，新季度一开始他们分公司又接到了新的任务，为了拉拢客户他这两周酒场商场连轴转，终于在今天得闲半日。樱井翔低头一心三用，听着电话会议，一手回复手机里叮铃咣当乱响的消息，然后抬头确认了一下正在下降的电梯。

电梯响了，他迈腿进去，视线里却突然进入了一双过于扎眼的拖鞋，他顺着那双脚看上去，灰色运动裤，身体两侧过于庞大的塑料袋，灰色连帽衫，最后是那一张太过不搭的意外奢侈的脸，然后是那双熟悉的眼睛。

“あっ、どうも。”他又是被这个人吓了一跳，樱井翔微微弯腰，调小了耳机会议的音量。

“どうも。”对面的人像是看透他的窘迫，学着那天樱井翔在深夜里夸张的嘴型，无声地回复他一句你好。

确实是比想象的还要震惊。夜里的意象突然化成形象生动的宅男，他险些要以为自己看错了，那团围绕着他的黑色火焰，混在了过于烟火气的装扮里。

“诶，您不下电梯吗？”樱井翔看着对面的男人气定神闲的样子，他刚从地下二层停车上电梯，电梯刚下来，他的邻居理应是来车库的。

“不，这样子直接坐上去方便点。”

连敬语都没有，樱井翔听懂了他话里的意思，他刚从一楼回去，先做上下去的之后就不用再上一次了。得，他闭了嘴，后退一步站在了二宫和也的旁边，静静地看着电梯一层层地上升。

他的邻居的气场实在是太奇怪了，樱井翔还是忍不住扭了头去看镜子里的二宫和也。和上次一样瘦小的身体，像小老头一样驼着背，头发从头带里蓬松地散出些，发尖都透露着淡漠。樱井翔突然觉得他看二宫和也的时候时间流速是慢的，不是松间观棋的烂柯人回头后物是人非，而是一种很适合他的速度，他会被二宫带进去，进入他特有的时空流速里，才会觉得一切都刚刚好。

耳机里争吵的声音大了起来，又是在细节上对峙不下，按理说他只是作为分公司经理参与旁听，他却又一次心生无力。他左右不了自己的上司，左右不了难产的客户，左右不了曾经的感情，甚至现在，他连自己的无力感都左右不了。

电梯停下来的时候他还在滑手机上的消息，过高的楼层带来的耳鸣让他一瞬间听不见周围的声音，二宫和也的身影挡在电梯门处，光线从他背后透出来，他眯了眼睛。

“你还下来吗？”二宫撑着门的动作松开了一些，不耐烦地朝发呆的樱井翔皱眉。

“谢、谢谢。”他关掉了手机里烦人的消息，迈步走了出去跟在二宫和也的后面。二宫走得不慢，樱井翔要换好几步才能跟上，眼睛却在认真地看他连帽衫上的褶皱，随着二宫和也走动变换成各种各样的样子。他突然想到那天夜里二宫和也的衣服是凛冽的，光洁地好像夜晚都会从衣服上溜走。

二宫和也的家更靠里，他们在樱井翔家告别，手机不合时宜地又进了电话。上一场会刚结束，下一场就已经咄咄相逼了。樱井翔拨到最后一位密码的手突然停了，疲倦的肉体被领带绑的无法喘息，如何也好，他想钻到一片不为人知的森林深处，想沉入深不见底的海水，然后他就看到了旁边摸钥匙的二宫和也。

“呐、”

“我说、”

两个人同时开口。

看樱井翔闭上了嘴巴显然要搞绅士那一套，他倒是单枪匹马挥枪直入，“你一直在叹气。”

樱井翔的目光太过于像某种讨食的动物，二宫和也遏制住自己怕麻烦的老毛病，想着全当积善行德睦邻友好了。

他抬起手里沉甸甸的塑料袋，问他：“一起吃吗？”

“桂花楼的煎饺，两人份的。”

二宫和也家的玄关摆着一只木雕熊，小熊的嘴里叼着一只鱼，守在门前。樱井翔总认为细节最能体现一个人生活的品质，他突然感觉邻居也没有那么无趣，说了声打扰了就进了屋。

只是工作上的事情还是推脱不去，他给二宫讲有电话必须要接，二宫摊摊手示意他请便。二宫的房间和樱井是对称的复式结构，他轻车熟路的找到了阳台，此刻的身影和彼刻的二宫和也融为一体。

樱井翔处理完工作回来时二宫正在加热煎饺，准是因为樱井翔打电话的时间太长了，他自知有愧，把衣服挂了起来赶紧过去帮忙，还没碰到锅就被二宫发配走。

“这我就够了，你去拿几罐啤酒过来。”

他又去摸索二宫的冰箱，啤酒就在冰箱柜扇上，他取出两罐，刚把门关上就被身后的热气吓到了。

二宫和也不知道什么时候走到了他的后面，他的鼻息粗重地打在樱井翔的脖颈，偶尔几丝进入樱井翔的耳朵，他心下痒痒，只是愣在原地，却没什么过多的反映。

“にのみやさん？”他感到背后的火越燃越烈，手中冰冷的气息和脊背的热气混在一起，樱井翔知道二宫和也在忍耐，但也不知道他在忍耐什么。

然后那团滋长的烈火到达至高，瞬时在二宫和也的声音里销声匿迹。他的声音像是冰封过，一字一字的，漂亮的英语，“I hate perfume，Winter 1972.”

“Christopher Brosius的香水，香调是木质，土壤与水。纪念的是一个灰白色的冬天。”

他接过樱井翔的啤酒坐下，薄唇抿了很久才张开，“抱歉，因为这个味道太过熟悉了。”

那是二宫和也的男朋友一直喜欢用的香水。每次二宫伏在他身上的时候，他都能从耳后问到他前男友的香水味，淡雅的中性香一直是二宫安稳睡觉的助眠剂，他孑孓的孤独都是在气味之间被拯救。直到两周之前，这个男朋友还是二宫这一辈子坚持时间最长的事情。现在十二年过去，过去再真实也是假的。他付出过爱，也得到过爱。时间的长度根本无法带给他慰藉，反而变成了漫无终点的凌迟酷刑。

二宫和也猛地灌下一口啤酒，抬眼对樱井翔一笑，才发现原来自己的悲伤只有在快乐的时候才能让心脏恢复跳动，其余时间像是旅行者在模糊的记忆中探路，除了希望以外都麻痹掉感知信号。

在工作压力下进陌生人的家，在感情失意后找他人慰藉。

平常的樱井翔不会做这件事，平常的二宫和也也不会做这件事。

“香水很衬你。”

他张开了口，琥珀色的眼睛有着十二分的认真。

也许那天的烟将二宫给自己编织的网燃了个洞，放了还一无所知的樱井翔进来。

03

桂花楼的煎饺适时填补了两个人之间有些尴尬的空缺，二宫和也看着对面邻居塞得满嘴都是，也没把问题问出口。

于是樱井翔也没有继续问香水的问题，刚刚二宫和也在他身后散发出的背上现在还若有若无的环绕在他身上。他熟悉那种悲伤的味道，那就像几年前他看着前女友在他面前嚎啕大哭他却不知所措。只是他是外人，该闭嘴时闭嘴才是正确的选择。

其实他今天没有特意的喷Winter 1972。比起香水他一直更喜欢熏香，毕竟香水的气味总会给第一次见面的人留下刻板印象，况且他也不擅长挑选香水，今天只是因为在回暖的天气中开了冗长的会议，随手用了放在办公室的香水遮了遮体味。

他发现二宫的家除了几件大件家具就没有其他的东西，很多地方巨大的空缺显得十分突兀。壁纸也是沉寂的灰色，深棕色的窗帘接着地面，太阳正好的时候房间也是暗淡的。兴许还是个经历悲惨的少年？樱井翔暗自揣度着。樱井翔现在也不知道邻居的年龄，这次面对面坐着近看了才觉得他仿佛比想象的更年轻，他轻轻挪动了一下坐着的姿势，换了个角度打量他。

“你这眼神跟你那天看我一模一样。”二宫和也早都吃饱了，他仰身一靠，把易拉罐打开，闷声一响，倒是把樱井翔弄机灵了。

“你看这样子，二十出头？怎么把自己搞得这么没精神？”

“家里穷，干活养家操劳的。”二宫白他一眼，啤酒半罐下肚他才舒服点。这个人看着是个精英其实是个天然，他突然心疼自己本来准备用作晚饭的另一份煎饺。

“没有钱还请我吃饭，好人啊。”樱井翔塞下最后一个饺子，机灵的脑瓜一转，住着这种房子家里有几个高端显示屏怎么也不会是他说的那么落魄，他故意显得真诚，揶揄他。

“谁说请你了，一份两千日元，樱井先生你吃了一份半，我给你打个八八折你看什么时候给我钱？”

“……”樱井翔喉头的酒哽住了，他用力咽了一口，看着坐地起价的二宫和也，陪了一个笑脸。

“钱你先欠着吧，说吧，遇到啥事了？”二宫和也手臂环抱，看着那架势俨然地头一霸。

“说了能再打个折扣？”樱井翔眨眨眼睛。

“算你欠钱的利息。”

这一斗嘴反而让两个人熟络了起来，几个交锋下来彼此都明白了对面坐的是聪明人，三言两语就把事情说明白了，甚至还聊起了楼下新开的店铺。其实樱井翔叹气的事情说白了也全都是工作，两个人入世的大人，这种事情无非一些奢侈的烦恼，倒是二宫没什么偏见，偶尔附和一句，一场饭局也消散了樱井翔大半的烦恼。

他故作悲壮地和二宫一碰杯，言语有些取巧：“那你呢，半夜在阳台上抽烟总不会因为像我一样的小事。”

“没，”二宫的脑子转的很快，显然听到了樱井翔的弦外之音，“在想我是不是要卖身才能还得起这高昂的房债。”

樱井翔想他大概碰到了邻居的雷区，第一次的时候他还可以开玩笑，二宫第二次进入这个设定的时候他也不能再装傻了。他微笑着把最后的啤酒喝掉，感受着二宫落空的话飘在空气里没人往下继续的尴尬，默数了几秒就给自己找了个工作上的借口溜掉。

他也不是多喜欢打听别人的伤心事，只是他嗅到空气中隐隐的一丝为情所伤的味道，想着自己前一段也回想起前女友的种种，同道中人说不定能够同病相怜一下。

但第一次就探对方的下限太过于失礼，樱井翔穿了鞋走到门外，还是毕恭毕敬行了个礼，“今天打搅你了。”

二宫只是对他甩甩手，示意这种礼数不要也罢。

门正要关住，一只小手又探了出来。

“怎么？”他不耐烦地问突然露出来的脑袋。

“对了，我忘记了自我介绍。”樱井翔呲牙一笑，“我是住在隔壁的樱井翔，在一家外贸公司工作。”

他的邻居站在玄关处，弓着身子把樱井翔藏在西服小马甲里面的领带抽了出来，用大拇指翻过来给他看。

“这是已知情报了，バカ。”

被关在门外的樱井翔在认真反思自己为什么忘记自己领带上还有公司的商标，而门背后的人，则是露出了两周以来第一个会心的微笑。

04

那么对樱井翔而言二宫和也的已知情报是什么呢？樱井翔在翻看着会议资料的间隙想着，住在隔壁，有时会穿风衣有时会穿连帽衫，喜欢驼背，看起来小小的，一张脸上写着生性凉薄。

如果是这样又为什么会主动邀请自己去吃饭呢，他敏感的嗅觉让他觉得自己的邻居也许动机不纯，不过说动机不纯这一点，他樱井翔也许没有资格指责二宫和也。

他看到一抹身影进了办公室，他不着痕迹地把资料合起。

“快三年了吧，樱井翔。”女人径直坐在了他的对面，声音明明是调皮的抱怨听在樱井翔耳里却是一如既往的责备。不知道从什么时候开始，她的话都给樱井翔一种你亏欠我的味道，让他每次说话都小心翼翼，仿佛情债还不完，每次总要低头认错。“明明一直不见面都可以却在这个时候找我当代言。”

樱井翔只有苦笑，把合作协议推到她面前，张嘴便是自然地道歉，“抱歉，总公司定的我也没办法。”

在工作场上和前女友被迫联络的消息他其实昨天就得知了，只是他没有想到之前一个人心心念念的甜蜜回忆在遇上正主之后如此的平淡，他仿佛在品半温的清水，说不上讨厌，但也没有半点惊艳。

最终这个女人还是签了合同，她轻轻叹气，边写名字，轻轻地唤了樱井翔一声，“翔くん，你其实从来不亏欠我什么。”

樱井翔的心不知道为什么在这可以开脱的当口痛了一下。樱井翔谈过不少恋爱，但和面前这位模特是谈得时间最长的，他们甚至订好了戒指，选好了婚礼时间，却在结婚协议签署的时候分道扬镳。其实理由很简单，樱井翔因为工作再一次迟到了，但樱井翔知道，这是他有意无意的拒绝，聪明如他本就知道事情的轻重缓急，可是他还是任由心里的婚前恐惧爬上上风。他根本都想象不出自己步入结婚殿堂的样子，无论是就要以丈夫的姿态生儿育女，还是与面前这张脸相看两不厌的生活半辈子，他都没有信心做出承诺。

从那之后他只要看到她就毕恭毕敬，说出的话做出的举动全像是还债，女朋友就当断则断的退出了。

他还楞在她的话里，直到对面的人签完字了他还在发呆。樱井翔一直认为自己是一个没有责任感的男人，他每次恋情从开始到分手都像是加重自己不适合现代社会的罪行。他也明白母亲和奶奶对他单身着急的样子，于是尽可能的答允一切相亲，然后像是解数学方程一样一步步的约会，交往，同居，最终却总是走到婚姻就叫停。他或许是真的要孤独终老，但比起这个更让他害怕的是他明明希望一个温暖的家庭，夜晚的寂寞比任何工作的成就感都来的真实，偌大的东京，他终是成为了一个不安的现代人。

“可能只是因为我不是翔喜欢的人吧。”她把合同还给他，打断了经历的出神，末了眨了眨眼睛。

女友看起来总是比他要恢复得快，樱井翔总是一心陷入恋爱失败的泥潭，然后一次次负重前行。他收了心神确认一眼合同，才发现自己的前女友早就从铃川沙耶改名成了铃川风音，他没忍住还是微微皱眉问了出来，“换名字了吗？”

问出口才觉得这不是他应该干涉的事情，但女孩子却从善如流地回答了。

“想要放弃家业试着在演艺圈孤注一掷了，以前的名字留给人的印象太少了，就当换一下心情。”她撩了撩她的长发，笑得很灿烂，“祝我好运吧，樱井经理。”

他这次才勉强勾出了一个笑，“你释怀了就好，我还是叫不习惯风音。”

“随便你啦，就当沙耶是樱井先生的专属称呼。我接下来还有工作，先走了。”她明明说得暧昧，樱井翔却心无波澜，他朝女孩子挥挥手，并没有送她出门。

又是这种颓然的挫败感，他倒在凳子上，把刚签好的合同盖在头上，自己真的变成了一个无趣又念旧的大叔了。

开车回公寓的路上正好碰到了打折卖的春卷，樱井翔心下一亮，掂了两盒就回了公寓。想着权当昨天的回礼，喜欢吃煎饺的话春卷这样的中华料理他也准不讨厌。兴许邻居心情好还能听听他这个中年男人的苦情戏，烦闷的时候多一个倾诉对象总是好的。

他步子轻盈，出了电梯的门却撞上了一个气急败坏地跑进电梯的人，关电梯门的时候还瞪了他一眼。这套公寓是两户式结构，樱井翔没见过这人，正狐疑着走到走廊，就撞上了二宫红了眼尾的眼睛。

他的邻居门半开，门上的凹痕也许是刚刚制造出来的。二宫无着落视线越过樱井翔看到墙壁，然后艰难地扭身，闭上了门。

樱井翔知道二宫和也并没有看到他，但是这场面一看，前因后果他也想得清楚，他突然明白刚刚电梯里那个人瞪他一眼的内涵是什么，他本来可以去关怀一下，但是刚刚的二宫和也是他从未见过的样子，他无力地站在原地，呼啸而过的大风像是把他的力气全部抽走，他的身体看着如此单薄，好像摸一下就不见了。

樱井翔手里的春卷是送不出去了。

他明白他刚刚看到的二宫和也是只会在私下出现的二宫和也，是在对方离去之后才有勇气红了眼眶的二宫和也，是心碎时候的他，是窝在房间一角取暖的样子，悲伤这么大，快把他灼伤了。

真奇怪，他明明一点也不了解他的邻居，明明今天上午还觉得对二宫和也的已知情报是零，这时候却像是得到了仅此一份的独家情报。

春卷凉了，酥脆的皮此时软软地贴着里面的红豆馅，嚼在嘴里不辨滋味，樱井翔烦闷地翻起了报纸，报纸的页脚上就出现了油油留下手印，他平生最讨厌饭渍，这下连报纸也不想看了，扔在桌角。

于是给记忆偷了机会，二宫那泛红的眼眶一直出现在樱井翔的脑海，那滴没有流出来的泪像是流在了樱井翔心里，他喉头莫名其妙地一涩。

今天东京的夜晚大风猖獗，狂风将高层的玻璃吹得呼呼作响，山雨欲来风满楼，玻璃震到好几次樱井翔都觉得他要连人带家具地刮出去。他调大了电视机音量，却丝毫没有遮盖风神的愤怒，毫无节律的金属碰撞声和电视里传出的电流声让他莫名心慌。他不喜欢住高层，不喜欢东京的台风，不喜欢冷寂的房间，无论是楼梯的摇晃还是极端天气都让他摇摇欲坠，就像他踏上蹦极台一样自然地引出心脏停滞的反应。

樱井翔抱着枕头在房屋的最靠里的角落，想着他的邻居会不会此刻与他一样，在一个像世界末日的天气里需要一个温暖的怀抱。

05

之后樱井翔回家的时刻稍微早了点，有时会多带点饭回去，想着如果遇到邻居就顺口留住他吃个饭，借口可以用还他人情，私心就是想暖暖他。

莫名其妙地，这个人每次出现都能让樱井翔轻而易举的共情。他当然想不清楚其中个中原因，只是觉得做了也许会比不做更快乐。

但几天下来，多买的饭都让自己吃了，还从没见过邻居的影子。他不知道他那天见到的二宫和也是一周限定的二宫和也，自从分手以来，他一周只出去一次，买尽食材，然后除了睡觉就是打游戏，每天昏天黑地。

只有这样，二宫和也才会在每一次睡觉之前失去恐惧，直到他的眼神已经极度疲劳，即使嗅不到熟悉的味道他也能够躺下来睡上一个无梦的觉，然后每天醒来感受自己鲜活的心脏，每一次蹦跳都是活着的证明。

他自诩承受的了巨大的快乐和悲伤，自诩无论发生什么情况他都能顿一顿说出一声“好”，他自诩十二年的感情早就如流水相伴，抽丝剥茧离开时不过皮肉之伤。只是当背叛拨开那些虚伪的假面，血肉模糊地呈现在他面前的时候，他才意识到他是会害怕的，他是会想要走进阳光下的。

在自己的家撞到自己的男朋友和别人做[䳟]爱。没有比这个更糟糕的事情了。

他记得他当时像被陈列在博物馆里的动物尸骨，明明已经坏死还拿出来取悦众人，男朋友的每一束目光都如针扎，他努力了几次，都没有把喉头哽着的一部分咽下。

偷情的人遮了块毛巾就跑了，留他一人别扭地站在原地，二宫和也努力地想把脑海中的弦一根一根拼上，才发现他的大脑一片煞白，什么也录入不进去。

最终还是床上的男朋友开了口，“kazu，我们谈谈吧。”

吵闹的电话铃终是打扰了二宫的睡意，他按下接听，语气很不好听。

“有话快说。”

来电的是他的竹马相叶雅纪，声音总是和第一次见面如出一辙的温暖，这时候却让二宫徒生烦躁。电话那头求饶了一下，二宫和也姑且放了他一马。

之后那边停了很久，像是斟酌了好几种开头方式，最后还是叹了一口气，“你还好吗？”

这问句意图太过明显，二宫和也瞬时明了，这件事他谁也没告诉，这边能立马打电话过来肯定是得到了确切信息，谁告诉他的也就了然了。他把电话放在床头柜上，侧着身子蜷在一起，语气像往常一样， “我没缺胳膊没断腿，好好活着呢。”

对面却是一哽，“にの，我很担心你。”

二宫突然坐了起来，靠着冰凉的抱枕，他的声音像是仍缠在泥潭里，直戳痛点，“……裕说了什么？”

这次换相叶雅纪不说话了。

二宫笑了一声，“这么多年了你还是老毛病，总是火急火燎的秘密都藏不住。”

电话里的声音停了很久，电流声有节奏地回荡在房间里，二宫和也静静地等着，现在他的时间变多了，他有大把的时间来回味这个熄灭的感情，每回味一次记忆就清晰一些，也许到第无数次他就可以麻木了，然后能微笑的向别人展示自己的伤疤，一刀两刀三刀，拿血淋淋的躯体炫耀。

“……藤原让我多去陪陪你，说你们分开了。”

“哦。”结果比他想像的还要不惊喜，如果他的前男友藤原裕能决绝地离开只字不提，他还可以任由自己装作失忆了一般自欺欺人。偏生他在这种事情上又做的滴水不漏，还让还有照顾他，倒像是将愧意还清了。

“にの，”电话那端的人吸了吸鼻子，“不管怎么样，相信我，错不在你。”

“你不需要背负任何东西，甚至不需要做任何改变。你只需要要静静的等，便一定会有一个人，明白你爱的方式……”

“雅纪，”二宫的声音很轻，打断了他的话。

“我这几天通关了困难等级的游戏，看了以前来不及看的番组，吃了你家的外卖。雅纪，我很好，真的……”他深深吸了口气，亮着屏幕的手机在黑夜中打下一块光亮，他就朝着那束刺眼的光，不着痕迹地抽了下鼻子。

“……只是十二年真的太久了。”

你难以相信的，认识了十二年的恋人给生活的每一处都撒上了痕迹，方圆五百里，你几乎找不到一个落脚之处。一旦感情加上了时间的筹码，便不是简简单单地对错就可以解决的。

“……是真的太久了。”

06

那场大风过后，东京再也没出现什么反常的天气，气温逐步回暖，三月一过，樱花也落了好一大半。

在不小心窥探了邻居的秘密后樱井翔一连一个月都没有见过邻居，外带多买一份的习惯也没有坚持的理由了，反正本来就是他多管一事，现在安分守己也至多回归原样。

只是偶尔，他还是会在深夜梦到那一盏火光，凑近看时，又变成了眼角蓄着的泪。

一个看起来那么与世无争的人，为什么会露出那么寂寥的表情呢？

公司大门口的樱花树开得很好。樱井翔小时候总因为名字里面嵌个樱字觉得太过女孩子气，因此别人送他什么和樱花相关的他都特别抵触，直到长大独居久了，才开始使用“樱花限定”这几个字的单品，渐渐地，也是习惯了樱花树下的味道，这像是气候赠予他独特的礼物，偶尔让他觉得他是在用力生活真好。

他今天工作清闲，只用去监督新型产品的广告拍摄就行。他大学读的媒体，之后进入知名企业从头摸爬滚打，混到现在的市场部经理，期间虽少不了家族势力或多或少的提拔，但大部分真都是樱井翔一个人积累来的经验。如今一身笔体西装出现在现场，也没有人心底不服气。

他卡了点，还有二十分钟起拍。摄影团队已经来齐，制片和导演却双双缺勤。

一旁的秘书真柴悦子突然捂着嘴叫了一声，对樱井翔亮了亮手机，上面是文春刚爆出来丑闻：演艺圈的恶臭——女明星与导演聚众嗑药。标题下附上的黑白照片令樱井翔作呕，被打码的肉体和下垂的唾液，樱井翔拍掉了秘书仍举在面前的手机。

拍摄大厅突然一片哗然，显然有人也刷到了消息、扩散了出去，最后传到女演员的耳朵里便是一下从坐着的凳子上站了起来。

“经理，这、怎么办？”

他语气尽可能地保持平缓，让真柴先召集人给备选的摄影公司打电话。然后长腿一迈，走到了收拾东西准备离去的女明星面前。

他深鞠一躬，面前的女星是个今年突然爆红的富家子弟，名叫山井美咲。许是看她家中有些地位，一般合作的人都是见好就收，从不惹她。

山井绕开了鞠躬抱歉的樱井翔，脚下的高跟鞋踩得响亮。

下一秒樱井翔的胳膊拦在了她的面前，他面带歉意，说得毕恭毕敬：“山井小姐，目前还未到拍摄时刻，还请您稍作等待。”

演员是停住了，厌恶地拍拍碰到了樱井翔的外套，墨镜也没摘，“合同上签的和铃木导演合作，现在导演出事，耽误我这些时间你们倒是赔得起吗？”

“小姐您有所不知，”樱井翔收回了胳膊微笑得看着山井，“其一，如果未到拍摄时间您先行离开是您先违反的合约；其二，合同后标注了由于不可抗性原因，甲方可以在乙方接受的范围内灵活更换制片与导演。”

“那就看你这二十分钟能叫来什么人了。”山井斜他一眼，坐回了凳子上。

樱井翔夹着电话在纸上做笔记，之前合作过的公司大多心有余而力不足，距离这里大都有一个小时的车程，即使腾出时间安排了导演也来不及。

樱井翔知道自己的两句看似的威胁其实没有什么实际效力，无论是时间一到他们联系不来人还是联系的人她不满意都会使今天的拍摄落空。他虽然安慰着大家让大家努力，真联系不到也事出有因不必太过自责，但是心里知道这位女演员其实是总公司内定的代言，从签约到拍摄只有一个电话通知，市场部又是其他部门的众矢之的，落下话柄总有能欺负的。

一旁产品经理突然扯了扯樱井翔的袖子，“我有个大学同学也是搞导演的，只是他在的公司没什么名气……”

樱井翔看了眼表，还剩十分钟了，虽然没报什么希望，还是拍了拍他的肩膀，“去问问吧，松润你跟我这么久，你信的人我也放心。”

离正式开播还有两分钟，樱井翔的衬衫被薄汗打湿，他虽是一声不吭，可食指不断敲击手机壳的动作还是暴露了心声。

在这当口，录影棚里突然进来了一个人。

那人隔着很远就跟松本润打了个招呼，然后才发现旁边呆住的樱井翔。

他就说电话里那个声音那么熟悉。

他来不及问候人就被松本润拉过去介绍流程了，剧本和台词已经写好，导演要做的其实只是选取镜头和演绎方式。那人一边听松本润叙述一边草草翻过剧本，在短短的两分钟内确认完现场的局势。

他两三步走到摄影机旁，手掌不轻不重地拍了桌板一下，把乱糟糟的全场吓得鸦雀无声。

“一号机，三号机，发什么楞，立设备！演员就位！无关人员退场，准备拍摄！”

下午五点零零分。

他快一个月未见的邻居，穿着和他一样笔挺西服，打着规整的领带，顶着简单打理过的头发，站在导演的位置，越过漫漫人群，向他投去一眼。

樱井翔当时就觉得，这是他见过的所有的二宫和也里面，最真实的那个。这时的二宫和也是一团火，虽然火苗熹微，氧气耗尽，但还是倔强的破土而出，噼里啪啦地燃烧自己。

轻如飞絮的一眼里。

他告诉他放心，他，志在必得。

07

拍摄过程紧张刺激，只是这份刺激并不是来自于难缠的女演员，而是来自于他的邻居二宫和也。

这倒是樱井翔预料外的情况。

临时拼凑起来的队伍，各个小组都没适应突然变化的情况，七手八脚地搭配不到一起。但是二宫和也头脑清醒，先把重要的工作一交代，接着再挨个处理笨手笨脚的部员。

果不其然，点到了山井的名字。

“喂，你是女演员吧，怎么造型都乱掉了，快回去收拾收拾。”

樱井翔扶额，不讲敬语这点倒是很像他。

他看着现场指挥着各路人马的二宫和也，连他们部门最懒的田中都被调动地忙里忙外，心里暗想他的邻居究竟是何方神圣。

他见过二宫和也四次，但每一次都令他意外。这个人实在太过千变万化，像用棱镜照射出来的七彩光谱，樱井翔每次只窥得一缕，但当他整个人合起来的时候，樱井翔就弄不清楚了。

准备工作做完后，二宫和也打了个手势，灯熄灭了，摄影机上的红灯打到绿屏上。

樱井翔的外贸公司主营电子科技，这次拍摄的产品是悬浮会议投影。松本润接到这个项目便开始筹划国内的宣传，强调未来感与科技感，摄影棚的布景也在他的建议下装了镭射灯管。

松本润在这时摸了过来，压着声音，“我同学厉害吧。他这人一上摄影棚就像换了个人一样，行动干净利索，拍摄手法虽然总是剑走偏锋但最终的效果都令人耳目一新。”

“只是他最近好像心不在此，我前一段发消息他也没回过……”

二宫和也的面貌突然在各色就激光下隐去了，只留有一个暗色的轮廓。灯柱偶尔会掠过他的脸，照亮一隅，他凌冽的下颚线就会露出再消失，那个瞬间像是星系里偶尔泄露的一束几亿年前的光……周遭的声音渐渐变小了，他眼前的画面像是被放了慢镜头，宇宙玄黄都缩入了那个人燃起的那团火。

继而越烧越旺。

松本润以为樱井翔听得入神，便趁热打铁说之后也可以长期和他合作。直到他的上司手垂了下来，靠在墙上闭上了双眼。

本来雪中送炭，帮他解决燃眉之急，他不过只需要感恩道谢而已。只是现在，几秒后的现在，他平生第一次遏制不住自己的心跳，任它肆无忌惮地撞着他的胸腔，悸动混着茫然无措的感情，他有些费力才拼凑出一个句子。

“松润。”

“……他是我邻居。”

“嗯我知道……诶、诶？？”

拍摄准时结束，松本润先跑去捞住二宫说了话，估计是去问自己怎么和二宫成了邻居，他看着松本润有些夸张的手势，他也不便打扰，先去和制作组的人道了声辛苦了。

毕竟结果上是化险为夷了，樱井翔也没让大家留下来开反省会，早早人就走了大半。等他出了大楼月亮已经爬上了枝头，街上的人零零星星，他一眼就看到了在路口拦车的二宫和也。

便如此自然的喊出了声，“にのみやさん？”

邻居被他的声音吓了一跳，他扭过身子，才发现唤他的人离他四五米，微笑着举起手臂向他打招呼，手指上挂着的车钥匙，一下一下地反射着路灯的光。

他露出白净的牙齿，声音暖暖的，“我们一起回家吧。”

这句话听起来太过熟悉，二宫记性好的脑袋又想起了不该想起的事情，他甩掉又习惯性自虐的思绪，往自己的外套里缩了缩，没答应也没拒绝。

夜里的暖风忽然大了些，路旁的汽车呼啸而过，樱井翔以为二宫说了话，无奈风声太大，只好把手聚成喇叭状，“你说什么？”

二宫和也的视角里，暖风卷起的樱花花瓣在这时绕在了樱井翔周围，在昏黄的路灯下就像是下了一场樱花雪，雪花摇曳翩跹。他立于其中，眼睛澄亮，微笑着奋力挥臂，傻傻地喊他的名字，让他走到光下，然后一起回家。

他的心突然破了一个小洞，二宫抿抿嘴，学着樱井翔的样子手摆成喇叭状。

“好。”

他用力喊。

08

樱井翔感觉在他和邻居一起回家后，他们的关系变得亲密了一些。

碰面了都会打招呼，二宫和也有时会帮樱井翔代收包裹，一起坐电梯的时候偶尔他会问一句在最近在忙什么，樱井翔说完话后有时还能得到一句不错嘛作为回应。

比起上次在车里二宫坐在副驾驶上和他聊着生意往来填补谈话的漏洞，这样子生活性的寒暄更让他舒适。

比如现在，下班的他和出门丢垃圾的二宫和也一起坐电梯上楼，他还能调侃一句你这个居家和办公的反差还真是太大了。

“生活所迫。”二宫冲他笑笑，“倒是像樱井さん你这样一直不变才可怕。”

达到楼层的声音像是提醒了二宫和也，他扭头看着正在松领带的樱井翔，“对了，视频上有几个问题，你要不要和我一起确认一下？”

宣传品细节本是松本润负责，但樱井翔却神差鬼使地说了声好。

第二次进入二宫和也的家，樱井翔最先看到的是斜阳打在地板上的光，一寸一寸从阳台爬进来，二宫一踏入客厅，就有一半身子被阳光覆盖，把他的影子拉长到玄关。

樱井翔脱了鞋轻轻地踩上二宫和也的影子，下意识的话却暴露了他记忆力过好的事实，“你换了窗帘。”

“嗯？”二宫从鼻子里哼出一个音，像是搜索很久才把那一天的记忆调出来，“朋友说之前的太阴暗了。” 

“我也觉得。”

樱井翔说完就后悔了，他到底太过在意，在意狂风大作的那天究竟发生了什么，在意此刻的二宫和也究竟有没有一丁点的释然，他用热情的谎言欺骗自己，想着也许自己已经把二宫和也当朋友了。

二宫看了他一眼，然后抿了一口冷掉的咖啡，语气里尽是疏离，“看来樱井さん很想还我钱。”

樱井翔没有再多说话了。

他坐在二宫和也旁边，聚精会神地观看二宫初步做出来的广告雏形，把一些产品的问题与广告词再度确认了一下，顺便在手账上记下有问题的地方明天拿到公司确认。

只谈工作便很快，有疑问就提出，解决不了就先搁置后续处理。几十秒的广告片，再拨动几遍也撑不住冷掉的气氛。樱井翔把几个重要的修改说完后，二宫就埋头去改了，他手指快速地敲动键盘，剪辑软件下面参差不齐的视频段是他看不懂的领域。

隔了许久，他喉头一干，指指二宫手里的杯子，打破了寂静，“还有水吗？”

“杯子在柜子里，冰箱有果汁。”二宫用手示意了一下柜子的位置，然后就看着樱井翔走过的身影发呆。二宫其实知道刚刚自己言重了，他的邻居也是一番好意，只是被相叶雅纪强制更换过房间的构造以及风格后，他条件反射地警觉起来，比起明朗的房间他更感觉自己不合时宜，长久以来赖以生存的环境被破坏，他像一只失去堡垒的动物，无措地面对着过于耀眼的世界。

他明白，他只是需要时间去适应变化。

樱井翔打开柜子，随手拿起了一个杯子去接水，他小指触到了并不平整的底部，本以为什么东西沾到了，拿到阳光下才发现杯子上刻的小小的两个字。

『ゆた』

他立马明白这是二宫手里的杯子的同款，几乎不难想象，二宫捧起的釉色陶瓷杯，下面也一定整齐地刻着『にの』两字。

他急忙把杯子还回去，才发现柜子里成对的餐具多得刺眼。

樱井翔不知道自己是怎么了，他的胸腔忽然像被人抽走了空气，呼吸不上来。他莫名的焦躁，就像他在摄影棚看见二宫和也时莫名的安心，这多变而剧烈的情绪在遇到二宫和也之后不停地在出现在樱井翔身上。这是他人生中第一次如此不安宁，即使是在女朋友说分手的时候他还能保持一颗冷静的心，明明利用这种处事态度生存了三十年，樱井翔才发现自己或许真的不够了解自己。 

找到一个落单的物什要费不少力气，他最终从深处找到了玻璃杯。尽管他小心翼翼，却还是在拿它出来的时候碰到了最外侧的那个陶瓷杯，清脆的声音在柜子里更加响亮，惊得他一颤，声音还是绵绵不绝，像是给樱井翔惴惴不安的心思下了诏书。

“怎么了？”

“……没、没事。”

他竟然有片刻觉得悲伤，他想他是真的疯了。

09

二宫和也第一次遇见藤原裕是在2008年的东京。他收拾完打工的餐馆，出来扔垃圾，就碰见了倒在垃圾箱旁的他。

瘦削的男孩在寒冷的冬天里只穿着一件薄薄的体恤，衣服和裤子破破烂烂，看着十分落魄。

二宫和也伸手推推他，“不回家去会被冻死哦。”

男孩子只是扭过头瞥他一眼，又翻身缩在一起。他的面相很熟悉，二宫打工的地带在东京的繁华区，年纪轻轻就从事风俗行业的人不少，只是他没想到是这个男孩。他记得他第一天上班时这个男生还在他这里买过一块可乐饼。

他叹口气，又推了他一下，“我说，真的出事了就去找警察……”

他的手突然被男孩拍掉了，男孩子凶狠得盯着他，眼睛里噙着泪，挣扎很久也没让那颗泪珠落下来，“反正我死了也不会有人在意。”

“是吗？”他收回手站了起来，走了几步又折了回来。

他还是放不下那双眼睛，他想，如果不是他的母亲和子把离家出走的二宫和也找回来，那么当时那个因为父母离婚而觉得全世界都抛弃自己的二宫和也，那个小小的七岁的少年，兴许是真的会像这般在大街上受苦受饿，在不安与期待中倔强地不让眼泪掉下来。

“跟我回家吧。”他看着少年震惊的眸子又补上一句，“我会在意你的。”

他才明白，原来自己也是个心软的人。

那一年二宫18岁，刚拿到大学录取通知书，在东京租了个房子，从此便开始加倍打工。他捡来的孩子，那天刚过15岁的生日。

在刚合租的日子里，他们俩相敬如宾，二宫忙着做大学的课题，藤原则在休学半年后重新回到了高中。

二宫和也一直认为自己不是个大方的人，但关于藤原裕的一切他都出手阔绰且十分上心。内心里离家出走未果的二宫和也的影子落到了少年的身上，想着也许平行时空线上，也许有个孩子会从出生开始便家庭和睦，平安喜乐。

直到二宫和也大学修完应聘上第一个工作，藤原拿着高中毕业证回家。

一个皆大欢喜的日子，他把他接到母亲电话后片刻的惊诧收起来，对着藤原裕扯出一个大大的笑，拿出藏好的蛋糕。

“毕业快乐，裕。”

他记得吃完蛋糕，互道晚安后，男孩爬上了他的床。

“我十八岁了，今后就可以补偿二宫了。”

“怎么补偿？”

他看见男孩先脱掉衣服，然后趴下去打开二宫和也的皮带，男孩隔着内裤含着他，“这样。”

他喝太多酒了。二宫想，当时应该把他推开的。

相叶雅纪是三周后才知道的消息，他接到来电说二宫喝多了在酒馆外面吐，火急火燎地赶到酒馆。却看见二宫已经渐渐冷静了下来，坐在台阶上，寂寞地抽烟。

相叶雅纪松了口气，慢慢地走过去坐在他身旁，无言陪他。

七月流火，二宫的衬衣被风吹得呼呼响，他仍是看着前方，有一搭没一搭地把烟往嘴里捅。

相叶雅纪捏他，说你这个样子真应该找个女人好好管管你。

二宫只是把头埋在膝盖里摇摇头，声音闷着，“裕十八岁了，他说他要补偿我养他三年。”

“嗯？那不是很好吗？”

“这孩子认为的补偿……”他顿了顿，以为自己能够寻找到一个不那么肮脏的词语，但并不顺利，“是做回他的老本行。”

“二宫、”相叶雅纪突然被吓到了，“你该不会……”

“雅纪，”他又是这样，气若游丝地喊他，“我爸出车祸了。”

“在裕成人的那天，那个在我七岁狠心抛弃我们母子的男人，死了。”

相叶雅纪知道也许从那天开始，二宫和也的一部分就被藏起来了，二宫为那段过去伴上沉痛的哀乐，然后一抔一抔把记忆埋起，插上墓碑丢在最肮脏的水沟里。

他不知道怎么安慰恸哭的二宫和也，也不知道怎么处置那个添乱的孩子，他只知道自己是有多卑微，在好友的倾诉前无能为力。

他记得他最后看着二宫抖动的肩头，牙根紧咬，“二宫和也，我真想给你一巴掌，再给我自己一巴掌。”

再后来二宫和也就真的和藤原裕在一起了，二宫成功成为了编导，而藤原裕也找了份工作。他们偶尔会吵架，但最后藤原裕都会用身体来道歉，于是二宫和也脾气也就没了，他开始渐渐地习惯了，在生活里披上属于藤原裕的外衣，在工作上做回那个锋芒毕露的导演。一人分饰两角，出色的表演，观众本应快乐的鼓掌的。

他记得有一天去桂花楼喝酒，笑着和相叶雅纪说：“其实我这个人真的挺随意的，我有时候想，这一辈子也许就是这样了。”

他又一杯酒下肚，“都这么多年了，裕快比我都了解我了。”

但相叶雅纪觉得当时的二宫和也并不快乐。

最后分手二宫和也是有预感的。藤原是跑地产工作的，上班时间不固定，于是起初的几次晚归都没有带来太多二宫的怀疑，但有一次他喝了酒回了家倒头就睡，电话只能二宫帮忙接，那边劈头盖脸就是一句：“ゆたくん明天下午四点的VIP客人能不能接待啊？”

原来这个男孩子从来没有改过。从15岁遇见二宫和也、18岁给他庆祝生日、到27岁同居了十二年，他从来都没有好好珍重过自己，便也没有珍重过二宫和也。

他倦了，懒得再去盘问了。

反正分手那天，他坐在床上，身上光溜溜的，一字一句说得清清楚楚。

“二宫和也，我觉得你从来都没有爱过我。”

藤原裕的这一眼让二宫看到了15岁的他和18岁的自己，两个身影在垃圾堆旁，感受着深夜东京的恶臭，以为自己才是顶天立地的那一个。

十二年自导自演的剧情终于落幕了。

——我觉得你从来都没有爱过我。

二宫和也从这句话中居然感到了一种前所未有的解脱，他咬着烟嘴，在东京高耸的阳台看着凌晨三点四十五的街景。

如果更换时空，他的恋情可以重新开始，会是因为什么呢？

这样想着，他扭头看见了隔壁阳台上的樱井翔。

10

广告剪辑制作的过程前前后后花了两周，有时候问题多了，樱井翔就多买点饭去了二宫家，经常兼顾烧水和热饭，还要在过程中精准回答二宫和也的每个问题，劳工关系好像反了一样。

樱井翔也不在意，他督促二宫和也吃掉晚餐，顺便端了杯咖啡过去看他工作的情况。他反而在这种时刻觉得受用，他都担心二宫和也是不是打开了他什么隐藏开关，让自己端茶送水都干得如此热乎。久而久之那个孤零零的杯子也用惯了，樱井翔端着一抿嘴，点着屏幕的一个部分说这点颜色再处理下。

二宫和也不紧不慢地嚼完最后一口饭，喃喃问了句这不都是J的活吗你怎么经理亲自下河摸鱼了。

樱井翔突然答不上来了，他扯扯居家服的裤子，其实再有几秒的时间犹豫的话他也许会真的把想到的东西问出来。问问邻居自己是怎么回事，怎么看到他哭的样子就觉得心疼，看到他在现场就觉得放心，看到他家成对的东西他就觉得不甘，现在还赖在他家了。

无奈二宫那句只是吐槽，没半点让他接话的意思，隔了几秒，颜色便调好了，他把电脑转向樱井翔，“这样怎样？”

说到底，和樱井翔在一起的零碎时间里，二宫和也渐渐变得随和了。他的话多了起来，有时跑跑火车逗下樱井翔，或是插科打诨谈谈樱井翔公司小气的酬金，不见上次那般连言语中都带有冰柱，他像是东京兜兜绕绕终于回暖的天气，阳光洒进嫩芽，绿叶托起花苞，悄悄开了花。

二宫看看面前盯着进度条的邻居，眼神一眯，眼前的人模糊了，倒幻化出那天的夜樱，昏黄的灯照着，他记得他的钥匙在反光。原来的男朋友并不会陪他办公，二宫忙碌的时候他就去摸二宫的游戏，等二宫闲了再爬上二宫的身子。他坐在桌子的一侧，看到樱井翔修短的鬓角，以前的记忆涌了一些，细密的悸动突然钻进他的血管里，他不着痕迹的调整了一下坐姿。

二宫和也的变化是涧间流水，水滴渗在土壤里，最后浇灌出什么，只有自己心里清楚。

他的邻居其实是一个很好看的男人。

樱井翔看着进度条慢慢失神，迅速滑动的进度条仿佛变成了与邻居相识的倒放影片，明明是山井的脸，他却在山井的眼里看到了那天的二宫和也。一双琥珀色的眸子，在夜里暗暗燃烧。

樱井翔表情的任何变化都没有逃过二宫的眼睛，他本是等樱井翔的一句首肯，却在樱井翔白皙的指节和半抿着的唇里消了音，他舔了下唇，喉头有些干渴。

二宫最终揉揉脑袋把杂念抹去，他厌恶自己饥不择食的想法，在气氛变得旖旎前开了口，“还行吧？”

“非常好，”樱井翔被唤回来了神，下意识地应了一句，又像是怕他不信一样，又补上一句，“效果真的很好，帮大忙了。”

二宫和也看着樱井翔含笑的眼神，换回了工作的表情，握上了樱井翔伸出的手，力度刚好，“那合作愉快，樱井经理。”

“啊、对了，”樱井翔的手突然从他手里抽出，像是想起来了什么，摸索了一下居家服的裤子，拿出一张有些皱巴的名片，“润说希望你可以和我们长期合作，公司虽然有和其他的影视公司签约，但是总有忙不过来的时候。如果二宫先生不介意，我们……”

最先刺进耳朵里的是“润”这个称呼，他接过名片一扫，半天也没把自己的名片递上来。

“怎么？”二宫倒先问出了口，“咱俩这房子，敲下墙你就过来了，不比手机方便？”

“也是。”樱井翔明白了二宫和也的意思，鞠躬道了谢，“那就期待我们下次合作了。”

这大概是樱井翔人生中第一次询问联系方式失败。他滑着自己手机的联系列表，上面的人大多是生意往来，存了联系方式后就永远地躺在了通讯录里。樱井翔推心置腹的好友都是大学同学，工作之后的交往仅泛于表面，在社会的大染缸里涮过几茬的成年人，总要有什么一厢情愿的证据证明自己历经风霜功成至此，而这几年积累的人脉网络，就是樱井翔的一厢情愿。

至于二宫和也为什么不愿意当他通讯录里的一个躺尸，他就想不明白了。

但他突然有些侥幸，幸好刚刚没把心里的想法问出来。那一个个自己还没有解决的问题，怕不是会将两人现在好不容易建立起来的友好关系压塌，然后便如他那天的一个冗长梦境，在寒冷的冬季，他在温暖的室内隔着落地窗看到了二宫和也，他尝试着喊他却什么声音也发不出，只有看着二宫在寒风里缩起身子，寂寞地冲他一笑。

『香调是木质，土壤与水。纪念的是一个灰白色的冬天。』

他被锁在了1972年的冬天。

他不知道二宫和也与他不同，二宫和也的手机通讯录横竖就不到十人，除去陪他十几年的竹马与男友就是他的家人，工作的往来他宁可一串串数字拨过去也不将它纳入手机的记忆。社交网络对他来说是可怕的，他恐惧在失去后还能从各方获得来信，就像那年他父亲去世，铺天盖地的消息像是要把他的手机淹没，他的脑袋被硬塞入一片记忆，里面装着数十载未联系过的人，和他人假惺惺的悲伤与哀悼。

樱井翔走了很久，二宫和也还是站在原地，他想起来刚刚樱井翔从他手里抽出的一刻，手中温热的气温尽逝，他一犹豫，险些回握住他。他手里将樱井翔的名片拿起又放下，最后颓然地望了桌角的名片夹，让快速跳动的心脏平静下来。

明明近在咫尺，他却在踏出一步的关头胆怯了。

二宫和也点了支烟，可能从他让邻居来家里吃饭的一刻，他便破了戒。

裕走得久了，看来他是真的寂寞了。

11

铃川沙耶给樱井翔打电话时，樱井翔正在做月末考核，他把电话开了外放放在桌子上，手里的笔不停。

女人说了很多不太相干的事情，他有一搭没一搭地听着，有时候回应一句，于是对面的人便似得到鼓励继续讲了下去。

“翔くん，今天我结束得早，要一起吃饭吗？”

他突然停住，钢笔在白纸上留下了一片墨迹，拒绝的话讲了一半才发现他并没有其他安排。广告已经审核过了，上午应该都已在各大电视台播出，他失去了寻找二宫和也的理由，于是在原本的和二宫窝在房间里的那段时间，他并不太想一个人待在家里。

“いいよ。”他一改口，看见了门外等待许久的身影，约定了时间就挂了电话，“晚上七点吧，我去接你。”

“怎么了？”他抬头看了一眼抱着资料进来的松本润，摸索来一张纸把刚刚的墨迹擦了擦。

“刚刚接到几个大订单，准是广告的功劳。我寻思着最近忙这么久，今天正好月末，想叫着大家聚一聚。”松本润走了过来，把合同草稿放在了樱井面前，“但我刚刚听了只言片语，你有约？女人吗？”

松本润指着樱井翔的手机坏笑，他没好气瞪了他一眼，“一个老同学，别瞎想。”

“我还想着让你好好喝一顿呢，听二ノ说后期广告剪辑你全负责了，只能改次再好好答谢你了。”

“我们之间说什么谢谢。”樱井翔摆摆手，把合同放在眼前，遮盖掉他听到这个名字后一时的心慌，“你们先去吧，我看完这个再走。”

“那下次再请你！”

“对了松润，”

“嗯？”松本润被叫住，站在门口扭头看向樱井翔。

“你都叫了谁？” 

“啊这个，我们部的田中，上原，菊池，和几个财会的小姑娘。还给二ノ打了电话，但他没接。怎么，你又改变主意了？”

“没事，我随口一问。”

他还是忍不住问了出来，也许是为了得知那个冗长的名字在不在这个队列，也许是为了确认他是不是独特地可以占用二宫和也所有社交生活的人。

他低下头那笔在那张作废的白纸胡乱写着，故作镇定地笔墨只是在勾勒一个个没有含义的片假名，他手心渗出了些薄汗，脑子里邻居的样貌挥之不去，最终还是写到了那个名字。

几个歪歪扭扭的片假名散布在纸的各处，连起来读时便是他看不透的那个人。

『ニノミヤ カズナリ』

他怦怦直跳的心脏骗的了别人骗不了自己，他把手下的纸揉成一团，按着太阳穴倒在了办公椅上。

铃川选择了一家闹市中的清吧，接近三丁目，他停车出来就看见了几对同性在拥吻。樱井翔多看了几眼，直到被沙耶拿包撞了撞才回神。他胸口突然生长出来藤蔓缠上了他的心脏，枝条根盘错节蜿蜒而上，压的他一呼一吸间都是异样的情感。

“怎么了？难得见你发呆。”沙耶用手机在他面前晃晃，她熟练地和店员打招呼，说去卡座就行，看来是个常客。

“没事，胸口闷闷的。”

“看见了不该看见的东西吧，这片总有这些人。”

“不是。”他知道沙耶意有所指，要是他之前兴许会相槌一句，此时却只想尽早结束这段对话。他明明对刚刚男人的嘴唇相接心生厌恶，却不住地幻想二宫和也和别人亲吻时的样子。

他不知道该如何定义这份不合时宜的感情。

樱井翔跟着沙耶走到了酒吧内侧的卡座，这里远离调酒吧台，灯光也稍亮些。酒吧装饰简洁，灯罩用混凝土做了造型，冷调的光只给每张桌子的中央打量，他接着灯光将大衣挂起，抬眼的一瞬间就看到了邻座的他。

“啊，翔君！好巧。”松本润先发现了他，一旁打闹在一起的人瞬间直起身子，接着他一眼就看到的那个脑袋也转了过来。

一下子两个人都愣住了。

酒吧正在放Ásgeir的Going Home，正巧遇到那句突然上扬的男声，“Light，you’re with me in the dark.”

樱井翔就在那光与影的界限愣住，看着他举着杯的邻居，什么也说不出来。二宫和也穿了件简单的衬衫，外面套了一件毛线外套，头发和刘海服帖的趴在皮肤上，看起来乖乖的。

除了二宫和也，全部人的目光都盯着樱井翔身后跟着的铃川风音，大概是广告合作的时候都打过照面。松本润嗅到了空气中的尴尬，他跟着樱井翔许久，也猜到他和这个女模特有过一段关系，看樱井翔脸色僵硬以为是怕大家误解，便站出来一拍樱井翔肩膀，“你说有约，我当是谁呢，原来是和老朋友啊。”

樱井翔回了神，向公司的各位回了礼，“和朋友事先约好了，抱歉，下次再和大家聚。”

人群马上变一哄而散，只有二宫仍扭着身子看着他，他本以为从他邻居的眸子里能捕捉到什么一闪而过的感情，结果二宫只是对他举杯，然后将酒一饮而尽。如果他肯解读，那眸子里说不定还有一眼看穿他拙劣的谎言的意味，他自始至终只看过一次铃川，其余时候都是盯着樱井翔，樱井翔不似往常的局促一定会被解读成某种被抓包的害羞，于是二宫只是看他，把樱井翔脸上所有惊慌失措的表情消化尽了，就扭了身。

他的邻居在某方面意外地挺天然的。

樱井翔坐了下来，他的位置正好与二宫和也背对背，他们隔着座椅靠背，樱井翔或许稍稍后仰就能蹭上二宫的头发。明明灵巧可爱的前女友在对他暗送秋波，他的意识却在对面铃川不断说话的嘴唇中出神，然后幽幽飘到后方，倒把后面桌子的话听得一清二楚。

“相叶你上厕所也太久了，过来罚酒。”

“你们都喝了一大半了啊。”

“话说相叶你还没给大家自我介绍吧。”

“我嘛？就很平常啊，是在中华料理店工作，是这小子的幼驯染。”

“喂，你怎么吃ニノ的份。”

“啊？你们不知道吗，他不吃生食。”

有关他邻居的讨论，他的邻居却一声不吭，只是偶尔哼几声。樱井翔听着对面的欢闹，突然想起那个大风的夜晚，他孑孓一人躲在角落，和现在如出一辙。樱井翔抿着金汤力，青柠的涩味就一点一点闯入味蕾，他突然明白，相比他旁边做着的竹马，樱井翔对于二宫和也一无所知。

成年人对于关系交好总有一丝怯懦与紧张，在三十岁之后重新认识一个人，和一个人熟络便必然意味着你要接受他身边已经存在的朋友，那些从一开始就出现在他身旁的亲人占领着一个无法替代的位置。樱井翔这刻起他才知道他输给了先来后到这一简单的定律，他突然很想抽烟，其实如果沦为世俗，他面前的女人便是不错的选择。事业有成，家庭和睦本就是他人生的追求，对二宫升起的情愫也许只是片刻为了解决心头之痒，他尝试说服自己，可身体仍是不受控制地向后一些，再向后倾一些。

他不知道，在二宫和也那里，热闹从不是属于他的。他更像是揉进海水里的月光，任世界周而复始、人们将自己的生命绽放得多姿多彩，他只是沧海之一粟，静坐着，偶尔随潮汐起伏。

二宫坐在阴影里，却也把邻桌的话听得一字不落。

喝得久了，对面的谈话不可避免地进入了情感话题，几个女职工许是对二宫产生了兴趣，争先恐后地问起了二宫的情感状况。二宫看到了相叶雅纪投来的复杂的眼神，想是准备帮自己拦下这个话题，但二宫轻轻拍了拍相叶的大腿，语不惊人死不休，“我刚分手。”

他向后一靠，拒绝了所有的女生，又像是说给樱井翔听，“和一个认识了十二年的男朋友。”

人群哗然，连松本润都是第一次知道这个消息，大家都被二宫的话吓住，没人再敢接一句话。

这句话像重磅一样敲在樱井翔的心上，本来覆盖在上的藤蔓被震成碎片，他才意识到那天目睹的吵架是因为十二年的感情，二宫泛着悲伤的眸子扫过他，对他熟视无睹。

“也不是刚刚，都三个月了吧。不提伤心事了，今天来这里不就是为了开心嘛。”相叶尽力调动着气氛，给周围的人倒酒，他不知道他的竹马打得什么算盘，但他意外地没从二宫和也的眼眸里看出悲伤，仿佛事不关己，仅仅是有问有答。

“翔くん？”

“啊、抱歉。”

“你在想什么呢，感觉你注意力一直不在这边……”

“沙耶，”他突然喊住她，手臂撑在桌子上向前靠了一些，“你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”

“怎么突然，”女孩子先是责怪他说得有些大声，然后便笑了，“大概从第一眼开始就喜欢上了吧。”

他对他的第一眼，是阳台上的那抹火光。

午夜十二点，街上的车辆只有零星，樱井翔结完账出门，发现松本润陪着相叶雅纪和二宫和也等车，他上前打了招呼，才看到二宫靠着相叶的肩膀，快要睡着了。

他皱眉，抽掉松本润准备点火的烟，“怎么喝了这么多？”

松本润没见过樱井翔生气，此时倒是吓了一跳，他指指一旁的相叶雅纪，“相叶兄不能喝，最后都是二宫帮他挡的。”

他顺着视线看到一旁愧疚地赔礼道歉地相叶，收敛了脸上的表情，微微点了头。

大家都喝了酒，每人都打一辆车的效率太低，他们互报了住址，相叶松本和铃川的家离得不远，合计叫一辆车。

“那你们怎么办？”松本润问正在慢慢把二宫和也转移到自己肩膀上的樱井翔。

“明天得用车，我找司机把我车开回去。”

松本润若有所思地点点头，相叶雅纪倒是笑得灿烂，“你就是小和的新邻居吧，这段时间谢谢你的照顾了。”

不知道什么时候，樱井翔聪明的耳朵里听到的不只是对话，还有对话间涉及到他邻居的一些刺耳的词汇，比如“小和”比如“给他打了电话”，他作为一个既不知道电话也叫不出如此称呼的邻居，到底算是什么呢。

最后相叶给他告别，半个身子进了车却又突然探了出来，嘴里像是喊了一句藤原那小子，表情愤恨。樱井翔顺着相叶的目光看去，远处街角的垃圾桶旁一对恋人在拥吻，两人看着不过二十来岁，稍微瘦点的孩子点着脚尖，看起来很是享受。

二宫就这样从他身上挣了起来，站在原地，盯着远处缠绵的身影，手掌攒成一团。

许是酒劲上来了，二宫整张脸红扑扑的，在樱井翔的视角里，他细碎的刘海和眼睫毛混在一起，眨眼之间水汽就浮了上来，他红着眼眶，像那天一样。

樱井翔心突然一痛，像是将二宫的悲伤引至自己心里，他无法忍耐自己，终是用温热的手掌捂住了二宫的双眼，蓬勃有力的心脏贴着二宫的后背，他慢慢地，像是哄小孩子一般，“别看，二ノ。”

“我们回家。”

到家已经凌晨一点了，二宫醉得很了，密码输不进去，只有说给樱井翔让他代劳。樱井翔跌跌撞撞地把人放在床上，给他倒了杯水，自己在旁边坐了下来。

“……你都听到了吧。”

“嗯？”樱井翔一愣，知道二宫和也在问酒席上的事情，也没隐瞒，“嗯。”

“其实啊，”他隔了很久，终是一叹，“现在想想，这段感情从头到尾，可能是我给裕制造了机会。”

二宫和也给樱井翔讲了一个故事。故事的跨度为三十年，故事里有那个十岁的二宫和也，有十六岁的藤原裕，还有三十岁遇见的樱井翔。他事无巨细，像第一次樱井翔不由分说在他家诉说自己的苦楚那样，把二宫和也的人生讲给他听。

他一直看着天花板，语气淡淡的，樱井翔便看着二宫的侧脸，听他慢慢说。

故事并不曲折，二宫的人生用几件大事便得以概括，剩下的日子宛如一道直线，复制平铺就到现在。樱井翔突然想起来沙耶说的话，看着眼前的人，各种感情涌了上来，他没有任何预兆地打断了二宫和也的故事。明明故步自封是最轻松的选择，他还是鼓起勇气踏出了一步。

“二宫和也，我想我喜欢上你了。”

大概从第一眼就喜欢了。

酒吧里那首歌的最后，歌手用着寂寞又坚定的声音，在东京乍暖还寒的天气中溢出一丝温暖。

“My mind is already there.”

“Yes, my mind is.”

12

樱井翔回到自己房间的时候，脸颊还在不停地发烫，他给自己倒了杯凉水，整杯灌下后才冷静一点。午夜的情思来的太过突然，他一向善于计算的大脑还没有考虑这句话说完后两个人的关系会变成如何，就把告白脱口而出。

他说完后就一直盯着二宫和也，但床上的人只是沉默，在他再度张口之际，樱井翔就逃回了自己的房间。

樱井翔的直觉告诉他，他大概会拒绝他，大概会把自己的想法理解成一种同情和寂寞，然后告诉他，其实我维持现状也挺好的。

他唯独不想听二宫对他说这句话。他忽然想起自己因为二宫而出现的不安、酸涩、悲伤与勇敢，原来沙耶没有骗他，这些从未体会过的情感统统指向一个清晰无比的答案——

他不可遏制地爱上了他。那个瞬间，像行星撞地球一样。

因此他大概可以一直等下去，等到下一个樱花季，等到他人生中的第二个十二年。

那天夜里，二宫和也做了一个很美丽的梦。

梦里他和他的母亲和子生活在一起，偶尔会因为打游戏拌一句嘴，然后他就会像小时候一样软绵绵地撒一句娇，两人重新喜笑颜开。一日他们家来了客人，他打开门，看到一张熟悉的脸坏笑地看他，他接过他的伴手礼吐槽他说你这样也迟到了太久了。饭桌上他一口一个伯母叫得亲切，然后就被和子夹了高高一碗菜。他记得他在旁边看着，心理填的满满的。

晚上睡觉二宫进了客房，踹踹被子里的人，恶质地问他吃那么多是不是为了晚上充能。被子里的人立马露出来精明的双眼伸出双手带些颜色的回应他。

他再也不用受那个冰凉的诘责的折磨，不用在“你根本不爱我”和“你谁也拯救不了”的回声中挣扎。

他只用伸出双手，抱紧那个同样等他的人。二宫知道，他的感情，是热烈而鲜活的。

经过聚会的一闹，公司里的女职员不主动追求二宫了，倒是发展成了一种奇妙的工作伙伴关系。大家都挺认可二宫能力，加上人长得帅，邀请他过来拍片子的次数也多了起来。

樱井翔最开始都会在办公室里避嫌，两三次之后发现二宫还是跟往常一样，遇见了会点头问好，偶尔吐槽他一句不健康的作息，并没有表现出任何尴尬，他便见怪不怪，学了二宫的样子和他正常来往了。

工作往来多了，一起吃饭的频率也多了。樱井翔会有意识地点一些之前和二宫吃过的东西，而避免不了点了生食，他就会悄悄把二宫那份挪过来自己吃掉，作为回礼，二宫会给他夹一大把的香菜，然后恶魔地一笑。但事实上他吃掉樱井翔碗里的香菜的次数要远多于逗他的次数，只是旁人都没注意到罢了。

但喜欢的心思是藏不住的，樱井翔还是会在拍摄的间隙看他，他喜欢看在摄影机旁边半坐在椅子上的二宫和也。那时的二宫和也会用手托着脑袋，认真地思考各个镜头与流程，当摄影棚暗下来的时候，那便是二宫在属于他的舞台上起舞的时候。他喜欢那个安静的二宫和也，嘴里不会吐出恶劣的话，也不会露出寂寞或孤单的表情，他只是坐在那里，聚精会神地进入创造的世界。

那时的二宫和也非常性感。

一日拍摄结束，几个小姑娘拉着二宫要二宫的联系方式，樱井翔收拾资料的动作放缓了些，留神摄影棚里二宫的一举一动。谁知道那个男人居然无比自然地拿出来自己的名片，一一递了过去。

松本润看他出神，以为他和二宫闹了矛盾，用手捂着在樱井翔耳边压低了声音，“你们俩怎么了？最近联系二宫拍摄都是我打的电话，按理说签合同也是应该你负责的啊。”

樱井翔突然抬高了声音，震得几个女职员突然愣住，不知道说给谁听，“我又没有他的名片。”

酸味有些浓，二宫听到话后突然低头笑了。

其实二宫和也在樱井翔告白后就一直反思自己的感情。他虽然有时不愿费力改变既定现实，但是他活得比谁都明白，他知道那天在酒吧里碰到的女人是樱井翔的前女友，也知道樱井翔那天说的话不会是无心之举，一个成年男人对另一个成年男人直截了当的表白里含有的份量他知道有多真诚。只是藤原裕是一只悬在他心头的利刃，并不是说他还有什么不自量力的希冀，只是他很难想象让自己下一个真心喜欢上的人背负自己与其他人的十二年。这无论之于自己，还是之于之后的樱井翔，都不会是一个轻松的差事。

于是他勒令自己忘掉那天的事情，只当是一个酒后的意外。却也在某些方面纵容自己对樱井翔慢慢把心打开，纵容自己观察偶尔樱井翔偷瞄自己被发现后的害羞表情。

几乎和樱井翔一样，二宫和也会不由自主地看向经理办公室，隔着磨砂玻璃门，樱井翔的意象被模糊成一片总是笔挺的西服和那双温柔而强大的眸子，无论何时，总是炯炯有神带着笑意。

这个人，难得地令他上瘾。

三天后二宫终于得到了为期三天的休假，他正在进攻地牢最后一层的BOSS，电话的声音响了起来。

这个手机号大概只有工作事务，他瞥了一眼来电显示，切换成免提，“喂。”

“二ノ，是我，松本润。”那边声音有些嘈杂，“我这会有事走不开，能不能麻烦你去领一个人。”

“谁？”

“我们领导。”

二宫把游戏暂停，“樱井翔？他在哪？”

松本润一顿，“警察局。”

“翔くん说下班看见上次那个男孩，唉，就是你前男友，在夜总会门口跟人打架，他想都没想就逞能帮他了，结果架没打完，警察就来了，领到公安局做笔录，现在让家属带人呢。”

“对了，翔くん说现在堵车，叫晚点去。”

二宫和也赶到地方的时候，樱井翔已经录完笔录，在等候大厅里坐着，看着报纸轻轻晃着腿，他看到二宫和也后有一瞬间的惊讶，然后似是想通了背后的道理，乖乖地放下报纸跟他出来。

“手机呢？”二宫和也没好气地问他。

樱井翔把手机掏出来，“怎么了。”

二宫拿起他的手机，手指迅速地输进去一个号码，然后把手机扔给他，“我的电话，下次再有事你直接找我。”

他也不知道自己为什么生气，但是看见了樱井翔脸上的伤和西服破掉的地方他就是气得不打一处来。都多少岁了还能因为打架把自己送进警察局，他差点没忍住喊出来，最后看到那个人有些委屈的眸子，终是忍了下来。

“伤得怎么样？”他放低了声音。

“裕ちゃん吗？他害怕警察揪前科，先跑了。”

“我是问你。”二宫和也还是忍不住瞪了他一眼，“你是怎么想的主谋都不在了还跟着打架的，还让人因为堵车晚点来。”

“没伤到哪里，就是西服是报废了。”他意识到二宫和也在生气，本来炫耀的语气声音越来越小，“小时候叛逆期打过多少架都没进过警察局，今天挺新鲜的……”

二宫没理他了，去前台证明上签了名字，把人上了车。

车走了一半，樱井翔看着二宫故作严肃开车的样子突然笑了出来，“二ノ啊，有没有说过你像是那种国语试卷上很难的阅读理解。”

二宫没理他，他就继续说下去，“大家都以为自己看懂了，往卷子上面龙飞凤舞，结果答案一发，没一个人猜中你究竟在想什么。”

“你想说什么？”他无奈地扭头看樱井翔。

“我想说，”他眸子里亮晶晶的，“我或许国语挺好的。”

“……バカ。”

13

乍暖还寒，四月的东京重归了一月的模样，除了几处晚樱与飞扬的杨絮，气温里没有一点春意。樱井翔忘记给西装套上大衣，在办公室打了个喷嚏。

秘书真柴见状给樱井翔端了杯热水，调开了室内的暖气：“这几天持续降温，您要多注意保暖。对了，总公司的人今天下午五点抵达东京，我派人接待了，但是晚上聚会，您可能还要露个面。”

“知道了，谢谢你。”他对着秘书比了OK的手势，打开电脑确认了今天的邮件。邮件回复到第二封，手机突然收到通知亮了屏。

『二宫和也同意了您的好友申请』

办公时间开小差本是他最忌讳的行为，但事关二宫和也，他决定对自己睁一只眼闭一只眼，手一滑就点入了他邻居的LINE主页。

二宫和也的可读动态非常单调，几乎全是游戏的截图，他不怎么看得懂，却也一张一张滑着。记忆像是按上了倒序播放条，在樱井翔的手下越走越快，从昨天，到他第一次在工作场所和他相遇，再到和邻居刚认识的那一两个月内，他记得那些微不足道的日期，也记得在每个日期上不同的二宫和也。

二宫和也一月的动态频繁得可怕，他刷了很久才把那些花花绿绿的图标刷下，藏在那些截图与成就分享的背面，他最早的分享，一张刚搬来新家时的照片。

照片虽然只拍到了客厅一隅，但浅色与灰色的家具错落有致，能看出主人精心的设计。他看着那张照片，才明白第一次进二宫家时那巨大的空洞感是来自于哪里，照片里挤挤攘攘的家具搬走了不少，剩下的那一个个保存妥当的空当，都是告诉樱井翔这里曾经被人占领过，以一种粘稠的状态层层胶着在一起，他被隔绝在外。

他久久地停留在那张照片上，明明心里有万千情绪，但是待他想要捋清时又忽得烟消云散。二宫和也的真心仿佛就是藏在无数个游戏假面后的这一张照片，他其实并不难懂，只是很少有人能找到他藏起来的部分，然后真心换真心，露出二宫本来的模样。然后樱井翔突然发现，他其实并没有想象中地在乎。

他并不在乎二宫以前是什么样子。

返回主页面时他不小心点到了点赞按钮，还没来得及撤销，对面的人就好像是掐算好了时间点发送了消息过来。

『櫻井さん今天很闲？』

这下他撤销反而显得欲盖弥彰，只有进入对话框，讪讪地回复他『手滑。』

『滑到了三个月前？』二宫明显不信他。

『我、只是想看看你平时都干啥。』他无奈，最后还是说了实话。

『哦？那么评价呢？』

『……宅男。』

停了一会，消息显示已读未回，樱井翔便放开了手机。

二宫退出了聊天框后，翻到了樱井翔点过赞的那张照片。他静静地看着，他记得那个时候裕非常开心，像是小孩子拿到了他心意的礼物，然后把自己的东西在新房子里小心翼翼摆放整齐，当时看着裕的背影，二宫和也以为这便是他的幸福。

直到遇到樱井翔，发现他在窥探自己生活的时候自己难得地没有厌恶，或许潜意识里面，他比想象的要更加贪婪，期待被樱井翔所了解。

和总公司的饭局不可避免地提到了昨天樱井翔打架去警局的事情，以前带他的前辈拍手大笑，把樱井翔毕业刚入职时候年少气盛的荒唐事一齐抖露出来，樱井翔没办法，只有一杯一杯地把倒上的酒喝光，酒过三巡便醉意上头了。

底下的人突然起了玩游戏之后做惩罚游戏的头，轮着樱井翔，他本来运气就不好，再加上面前的人因为酒意有了重影，三个回合下来他不负众望地惨败。

惩罚游戏是随机选择在场的异性表白，他眯着眼睛寻了许久，最后拉了身旁坐着的营业部的佐藤小姐。

许是难得见樱井经理的醉态，樱井翔一碰佐藤，酒馆里就掀了天，起哄的起哄，吹哨的吹哨。佐藤坐在窗边，窗中有深夜的月亮，他心里念的人不在，只能在酒场上阴奉阳违，兀地想到一首和歌。

“かささぎの 渡せる橋におく霜の 白きを見れば 夜ぞ更けにける”

人群突然安静了下来，大概谁也没听明白樱井翔在说什么，女孩子也突然愣住，脸色泛红低下头去。

尴尬大概持续了十几秒，他的前辈一把捞住他，“小翔，用和歌追女孩子太过时了，现下的女孩子更喜欢直球，懂吗？这下你这酒是不得不罚了。”

他在喝酒的间隙注意到佐藤轻轻挪开了一些，去和市场部地其他人说话了。

酒局在夜里两点的时候散场，他站在街口，思绪顺着月光攀到银河，他想象得到大伴家持在创造这首和歌的时候看到的闪烁的银河。

大概是因为酒席上冷场的不甘，他又编辑了条LINE动态，拍了下月光发了出去。

『夜ぞ更けにける。』

二宫立刻回复了那首和歌的最后一句。

他的留言让樱井惊喜得一颤，他拨通电话，那边先传来一阵窸窣声，许是刚刚上了床。 

“喂，已经两点了。”

“你居然知道那首和歌！”

“我好歹是个导演，我也是需要文艺生活的。”

樱井翔被他逗得一笑。

“我刚刚在酒席上唱了那首和歌，结果冷场了。”

“所以说你不太会分时机……比起这个，这么晚你在外面干嘛呢？”

樱井翔没有回答他，明明街道空无一人，他却觉得内心是充盈的。只要有一个人，理解他偶尔的一句玩笑，或是不合时宜的和歌，他便说不上来的安心，像是偌大世界，众生芸芸，只有他和他两处悄然相连，璀璨发光。

他突然小声喊他，不知道从什么时候开始他也不叫那个冗长又陌生的にのみやさん了，他口里嘟囔着两个音节，简单而动听。

“にの、”

二宫用鼻音应了一声。

“你看得到月亮吗？” 

接着是一阵极其不愿意地拉开窗帘的声音。

“嗯，看得到。”

月亮依依的清辉落在街角，他突然很想见他。

“真好，”他在电话里这端笑了，“我也是。”

乌鹊填河，成桥以渡织女，相思若是浓时，便如脚下的鹊桥，他想，如果二宫和也在那端，他大概会不顾一切向前奔跑。

14

那天夜里，樱井翔睡得很踏实，梦里没有惊心动魄的情节，也没有牛鬼神蛇的追赶，只有夜空中的繁星，汇成一道银河。

周日休假，他醒来时已经中午十一点了，大概是宿醉酒劲还没过，他头晕目眩，胃里一阵难受。这下也不想出去吃了，拿家里最后的米煮了点粥。

他的手艺很差，粥烧太过粘稠，他边一勺一勺地往嘴里塞粥一边想，沙耶在的时候几乎家务事一手承包，对于她来说也许什么都已经烂熟于心，但是每一份饭菜和每一件衣物后面藏得心思他是能感觉到的。其实沙耶是结婚的很好人选，温柔贤惠，又有自己的事业，倘若二十多岁的樱井翔没有在婚姻面前犹豫，现在他一定过上了世人眼中最羡慕的生活，也能让双亲安心。

只是二宫和也是他生命里的变数，只用一根烟便烫着漆黑的夜钻了进来，他没有设法阻拦，反而为他铺平了道路。

因为遇见他的每一个瞬间，樱井翔心底的欢喜都是前所未有的。

客厅里以前大学前辈送给他的画像因为东京大风而震掉了，他简单收拾了餐具，去地下室摸来了一把以前买来装修用的电钻，蹭蹭跑上楼。

电钻的声音就这样打扰了二宫绝佳的游戏体验，樱井翔还没把钉子钻进墙里，电话就来了。

“樱井翔，我希望你知道现在是下午一点，是稀有掉落出现的时间。”

“我就挂一幅画。”

“三分钟。”

“我这技术，立马的事。”

结果樱井翔的立马持续了十分钟，二宫和也终于忍无可忍地站在了樱井翔门前，他拨通电话：“你家密码是多少？”

樱井翔一愣，但想着二宫正在气头上，不敢忤逆：“820125”

他还没问出那句怎么了，门就被打开了，二宫站在他门口，单手插着腰，看起来凶神恶煞的。

但是这个恶鬼只是换了鞋进了他的房间，踮着脚尖看了看墙的情况，他摸了一手粉，无奈地盯着樱井翔，“墙都快被你打穿了。”

樱井轻轻别开了眼睛，“是、是吗。”

他才发现他因为动作过于急，一手撑着墙，把樱井翔压在了他与墙之间。樱井翔手里的电钻慢慢停下了声响，房间里静悄悄的，只剩下两人越来越交错的呼吸声。如果只要二宫向前一点，他的鼻尖就能触到樱井翔的脸颊，再往下就是脖颈、锁骨，然后便是旖旎的梦境。房间的温度上升的越来越快，他让自己往后站了一些，把发带向上提提，轻轻咳了一声：“我来吧。”

樱井翔应了一声，嗓子有些嘶哑。

“昨天喝了不少酒吧。”

“嗯，”他把电钻递给他，拍了拍衣服，“总公司的前辈来了，不好拒绝。”

“喝醉了反而背得出和歌。”二宫从衣兜里掏出手机放在了一旁的柜子上，调整了一下钻头，架势倒像是那么回事。

樱井翔知道他笑他，也没接话，坐在了沙发上看邻居给自己修墙。

二宫做起这些事情意外的上手，动作行云流水，两颗钉子就牢牢地挂在了墙壁上，他结束的时候看见樱井翔坐在沙发上低低地笑，他踢踢樱井翔的小腿，“笑什么？画呢？”

樱井翔指指电视柜一角，刚刚二宫和也窜上忙下像一只机灵的小猴子，他笑得有些喘不过气，“二宫导演你也太熟练了，总觉得看到了一副不得了的画面啊。”

二宫把画挂好，拍了拍手，露出得意脸，“国中的时候教室里所有灯管都是我换的。”

下午四点的时候邮局来了电话，说是有群马来的包裹，应该是母亲从老家寄来的时蔬水果，樱井翔的公寓离邮局不远，他决定徒步过去，顺便给自己透透气。

出门的时候天色阴沉，乌云漂浮在傍晚的夕阳旁，他犹豫了一下把伞又放了回去。拿包裹还是两只手方便些，在下雨前他赶赶应该能回到家。

他本一路小跑，转过最后一个街角，却突然停了下来。邮局对面的咖啡店里，二宫和也和裕坐在一起，裕半个身子倚在二宫身上，偶尔会给二宫夹菜，二宫便顺从地吃进嘴里。两个人的动作有一种他无法比拟的默契，这种默契是用长达十二年的生活塑造的，一下子就将樱井翔和他们分割开来，他只能作为旁观者站在一旁，小心翼翼，如履薄冰。

暴雨就这样毫无预兆的倾盆而下，他立在路中央，一步也没有躲闪。雨瞬间打湿了他的头发和衣物，顺着他的发丝钻进他的领口，冰冷的雨滴滑过他的心脏，他后知后觉地感受到心尖的一阵刺痛，二宫对裕的举动全都化成了刺眼的刀尖，一笔一划地刻在他心上。他突然想起今天上午二宫走时他把手机忘在了他家，他帮他取时不小心按到了电源键，通讯记录里他的号码被存为“邻居”和“裕”的来电并排。于是回忆像是被放入搅拌机，混着现在的场景打碎，然后赤裸裸地扑面而来。

酒精退却了神经，他变得异常得清醒。 

他站在路边，曾经的恋人在屋里，或许他真的只配得上被称呼为“邻居”。

最后他拿到了母亲的包裹，上面有母亲一如既往的卡片：

『小翔，姥姥说今年的草莓长得特别好，我就挑了些寄给你。  
对了，前一阵子我给你说的长濑小姐，什么时候去吃一顿饭看看？』

也许二宫和也想的是对的，他樱井翔背负不起他和别人的十二年，于人于己，都是无法停止的折磨。半路出现的人总比不上相伴十载的伴侣，樱井翔或许更适合顺应母亲的意思，娶妻生子，安享晚年。

二宫和也其实思考了很久。他知道藤原一直没有做什么正经的职业，他之前也就得过且过，不与他计较太多，只不过上次打架将樱井翔都牵扯进去，让他些许动怒，他虽然没有下定决心要接受樱井翔的感情，但是不想樱井翔也趟入裕的浑水中，今天便约了藤原裕。

二宫隔了良久，等两人的饮品全部上齐，才轻轻吐了口气，“裕，作为家人、朋友，我一样在乎你。”

“所以请你也好好在乎自己。”

藤原裕看二宫没有开玩笑，愣了愣，随后低声道了歉。他说那次打架只是一个客户纠缠，之前都拉下仇，后来专门教人在店门口围他，之后不会再发生了。

二宫不回他，只是抿了一口咖啡。他以前并不能设想出来和旧情人见面是什么感觉，现在他坐在藤原裕旁边，看着他遮住眼睛的刘海和越来越暴露的穿著，才发现他们已经变得如此的陌生，但是藤原却记得他生活的每个细节，为他准备所有切合心意的饭菜，两个人像是强行扭在一起的拼图，他没由来的别扭。

在饭桌上藤原有问过那次帮我打架的是你什么人，但二宫只是闭口不答。

他几乎是有些小心眼的，想把樱井翔保护起来，保护的一个只有自己知道的角落。

最后藤原也不问了，扭头盯着窗外本来樱井翔站着的地方，他像是故意试探二宫和也，“但是刚刚，他看见了哦，”藤原隔着玻璃指指路边被雨打湿的地方，“被他看到也没关系吗？”

二宫突然收拾东西站了起来，还没离开就被藤原紧紧拉住，他把二宫扯到自己怀里，“你慌了。”

“与你无关。”他厉声回他，却发现藤原反而笑了。

“说起来我才是最坏的那个呢，明明放开了你，却又不愿意看你轻易的幸福。”

他凑上二宫的耳垂，像以往求欢一样，“这样真的可以吗，他看起来不像我们这边的人。”

二宫猛地把他推开，只是苦笑，“.......我又何尝是你这边的人。”

樱井翔的电话无人接听，发消息也不回。二宫夜不成眠，终于在凌晨等到了消息。

『发烧了，刚刚没看手机。』樱井的话像失去了生命力，二宫看在眼里，疼在心里。

『我去给你送点药。』他发出消息，翻出家里剩下的退烧贴和感冒药，跑去了隔壁。

输密码的时候只有一秒犹豫，但是，他想，如果需要选择他要不要重新开始，面对樱井翔，他想要努力试试。

樱井翔躺在卧室的床上，额头上都是薄汗，眉头紧皱，半梦半醒。

“翔さん”他轻轻唤他，用手探了探他的体温，“先把药喝了。”

樱井翔听出了是二宫和也，睁开了双眼，扭开了视线。其实他并不很二宫和藤原见面，他只是介意自己在二宫手机中出现的“邻居”，到头来，不管他做了多少努力，他永远只是二宫隔壁的邻居，除去地理位置，他没有什么能成为二宫心中独特的那个。如果他的恋爱真的要还没开始就无疾而终，那么他宁愿此时二宫离去，让他一人安静地呆着。

“我自己可以。”他费力把自己撑起来，拿走二宫手中的药，手指明明软弱无力，可他却倔强地端起杯子，热水洒湿了被子，二宫几次想要帮他一把，都被樱井翔不着痕迹地推开了。

药终是跌跌撞撞地喝下去了，二宫找来温毛巾，一遍一遍擦他的额头，然后用指腹推开他紧皱的眉毛，温柔地抚摸着。

只是他手触一下他，樱井翔就挣一下，几次三番，二宫终是暗了下眸色，抓住了他的手腕按在床头。

“樱井翔，你跟自己较什么劲。”

樱井则是瞪他，咬着下唇，声音微微颤抖，“你明明什么都知道。”

知道樱井翔喜欢他，知道樱井翔介意他和裕的关系，也知道樱井翔目睹了他和裕的会面……樱井翔的闷火像是门口的干柴，随意掉落的火星便能引燃。和聪明人谈恋爱总会牵扯太多的进退攻守的利益，二宫本想见招拆招，可此刻被染上了情绪，语气无端带着怒火，他想起裕说过的话，明明樱井翔是一个可以拥有正常家庭的人，却选择了一种最不堪的感情。二宫可以给他说他最想听的答案，只是这个答案，樱井翔能接受得了吗。

他压着他的手，眼睛在黑暗中，不变悲喜。“你和男人做过吗？男根就这样插入你的肛肠。”

“不觉得恶心吗？”

他看得到樱井翔的眼睛里有片刻的惊恐，于是用尽力气把最后的话说完。

“樱井翔，或许我们真的是两个世界的人。”

樱井翔不挣扎了，手上的经络和血管埋没到了皮肤里，任二宫擦干他的汗，贴上了退烧贴。

二宫走了，那块擦汗的毛巾被扔在脸盆里，慢慢得散开，然后落在盆底。

这次他们都是失败得很彻底。

15

傍晚的三丁目，华灯初上，人群三三两两各有归宿，他被塞了一张传单，纸上画着光怪陆离的物件，许是什么特别的活动，他没多想，便跟着进去了。

酒吧里人很多，他找了吧台角落的位置坐下，半张脸隐在阴影里，点了杯果酒。

调酒师以为他也是参加活动而来，便问他带着何物。樱井翔一愣，才看清楚酒吧背景墙的海报上写着今天的主题。

『你之于我』

“今天来的大多数人都带来了一样东西，一样能表达对对方的感情的东西。”也许看到了樱井翔的尴尬，他一边将柠檬汁挤入酒杯，一边向他解释。

“有的客人带来了童年玩的玻璃弹珠，有的客人带来价值不菲的钻戒，还有的客人带来一张藏在怀表里的照片。”他把调酒放在桌面，撑起下巴看着樱井翔，“不知道这位先生，如果你能为心上人送出一份礼物，会是会什么呢？”

他恍惚间想起在床边紧皱着眉头照顾自己的二宫和也，擦汗的毛巾是温热的，他的手却是寒凉的。

他不知道他能送给二宫和也什么，或者说他并不知道二宫和也还会不会接受他的东西，那天那句恶劣的话现在还扎在他的心里，他当时太过于慌张，还没来得及做出合适的反应，二宫已经误解了。误解他从未考虑过和二宫真正在一起后会面对的生活，误解他说出的喜欢的份量。

于是樱井翔眼里的片刻迟疑便让二宫和也心灰意冷。

酒吧里在放Outlaws of Love。

三杯下肚，樱井翔点的酒越来越烈，途中服务生还来问了他一句要不要紧，他只是摆摆手，一直盯着LINE的聊天框。

樱井翔手机上，他和二宫和也的对话停留在三天前。

那时是在二宫和也离去四天后，樱井翔因为工作上的事情不得不和二宫确认档期。他问一句，二宫便答一句，二宫虽然一五一十地回复了他，但内容简练，没有一个字是多余的，樱井翔明白他公事公办，便也对之前闭口不同，只照单谈拍摄事宜。

结果工作了却，二宫突然问了他一句发烧好了吗。

他一愣，心脏狂跳不止，却只打出一个“嗯”字。

『那就好。』他记得二宫最后说了这样的话。自己则是犹豫半天，输入的字又被一个一个删掉，如此往复，状态最终停留在已读未回。

他可从来没说自己不喜欢，他也从来没说自己只是一时冲动。他喝下了今天的第七杯酒，脑中愤愤不平。他愈发清楚，从阳台上看见二宫和也那一刻开始就在他心里种下了果，然后它一步步抽枝发芽，最终长成参天大树，他樱井翔产生感情的每个过程，可都与二宫脱不了干系。

也许就是因此，他今夜的买醉便有三分故意的味道。

二宫赶到的时候酒吧已经清场了，樱井翔坐在门边的高脚凳上，呆呆地看着停好车的二宫一步步地向他走来。

二宫在睡衣外面裹了件大衣，脚下还穿着居家拖鞋，看起来有些狼狈。他走了几步便停住了，双手插兜，冷静而认真地看着樱井翔。

他在思考。

思考为什么自己能让这个果敢冷静的公司经理此刻像失去了全世界一样得看着他，思考为什么从遇见樱井翔开始他就会做出种种疯狂的行径，思考他为什么会在接到酒吧的电话后只拿了外套就跑出家门。

但这烦神劳心的思考都指向一个答案，他轻轻叹了口气，给樱井翔拨通了电话。

玻璃后的樱井翔被铃声惊得一抖，然后放在了耳朵边，“にの？”

他的声音黏连，语调在嗓子里破掉，看样子是真的喝得不少。二宫站在他正面前的人行道上，盯着樱井翔，语气并不好，“下次我就不会再来了。”

听起来他是真的生气了，樱井翔乖巧地点了点头，说了声好。

他听到二宫深呼吸了一下，许是把火压下来不少，语气也放缓了：“好了，回家吧。”

“にの。”他叫住了他，二宫本来放下一半的手又抬起来，“嗯？”

电话里的声音和他眼前的二宫和也被割裂开，像是街上柔和的灯光，来得太过于不真实。

“我可从来没有说过我会后悔。”

如果他真的要为二宫和也送上一份代表樱井翔全部的礼物，他想，那大概就是他融化掉他寒冰的温暖与勇气。

“如果我有表现过一刻的犹豫，那只是我在疑惑，这怎么能成为问题呢？”

“从我决定喜欢你开始，就没有什么比这件事更要紧了。”

借着酒精，他尽可能地把心里的想法一字字地说给他听，他把怀里那颗珍重的心抛出，如此般孤注一掷的机会，大概也不会有下次了。

酒吧的门口装饰的霓虹灯一闪一闪，樱井翔就这样撞进了他的世界，毫无章法的，鲁莽的，毫无技巧可言，只是把真心递给他看。樱井翔大概也是他生命中的变数，二宫鼻头突然有些发涩，咬了咬唇，没说出什么。

“二宫和也，我是认真的。”

他费了些时间思考，也费了些时间查找资料。从二宫离去到今天的近一周内，他没怎么好好睡过觉，工作以外的时间都用来分析，想过自己的家人，也想过二宫的家人，想过可能出现的问题，也想过美好的未来。只是这些想象仅限于樱井翔一个人，当他面对二宫和也，他便只说得出那句喜欢。

他大概也拿自己没什么办法。

二宫在街灯下，建筑物的阴影只打到他的拖鞋，他就那样站着，眉头轻皱又缓缓舒展开，眼睛一直看着樱井翔，像是把眼里的每一帧都记住那般，于是樱井翔也不说话了，目不转睛地看着二宫在照射下闪光的眸子。

像是过了一个世纪，末了，二宫突然笑了。

“还站得起来吗？”

“应该……可以吧。”

“如果你是认真的，就跑过来吧。”

他放纵自己，伸开双臂。他想起他在刚遇见樱井翔时正在思考的问题，如果他的恋情可以重新开始，那会是因为什么呢？大概是因为有个人会傻傻地等他，有着滚烫的真心，只要他稍稍努力就能感触到他的温度。

昏黄的灯光落在他的怀抱里，兜满了宇宙玄黄。

于是樱井翔也笑了，他放下电话有些跌跌撞撞地朝他跑去。

他忆起了那天两人共同看到的月光，他曾幻想鹊桥，偷偷为他传信。

二宫稳稳地接住了他，紧紧地抱在怀里。

“小翔，”他换了称呼，“陪我去个地方吧。”

一个莺飞草长，只有我们的地方。

16

二宫带他去的地方是埼玉县。

路途很远，他定了一辆小巴士，和樱井翔挤在后面。樱井翔昨夜的酒还没醒，山路颠得他胃疼，低低哼了一声。二宫听了，悄无声息地把樱井翔的脑袋压上了肩头，自己往高处挺直了背，“睡一会吧。”

二宫以前其实很喜欢坐上巴士回家的感觉，道阻且长，他喜欢任由巴士反复的颠簸，他的视线里就出现陌生的景色，那时候他不用操心任何事情，只用斜靠着座椅，让巴士踏过吱吱呀呀的路送他回家。总在沿途不用考虑在哪里散场，曾是他最安心的事情。

樱井翔离他心房近了，心跳便传入他的耳朵里，二宫鼻息也有一下没一下地打在他鼻尖，他眯了眯眼又睁开了，思绪显然飘到了其他地方。

“我昨天……”

“没说什么奇怪的话吧？”

二宫微微调整了坐姿，让他靠的更舒服些，“没。”

“那就好……”

“除了你表白得像个三振出局的大力青年。”

樱井翔脸红了一阵，低头戳了他一下：“也就是说我没击到一个球。”

二宫捉住他的手，把两只手抱在手心里放在大腿上，“别戳，腰疼。”

樱井翔轻轻挣了一下，“所以回话呢？”

“嗯？”

大概是听懂了二宫话里敷衍，樱井翔挣扎得更很了，手非要从他手中抽出来。二宫连忙握得更紧，安抚性地用大拇指一遍一遍摸过樱井翔的手背，沿着血管轻轻地按压，笑意很浓，他说：“等到地方了，我说给你听。”

泥土与花香顺着巴士半开的窗飘进来，树枝上有悦耳的鸟鸣，经历过初春还寒的东京终于不再阴冷，阳光普照，景物撒上了金色，就连二宫心底的那一隅顽冰也在慢慢消融。颠簸的山路把两个人撞在一起，他看着他们紧握着的手，轻轻闭上了双眼。

其实被樱井翔喜欢，也是一件很幸福的事情。

樱井翔站在高台上时，被山谷下呼呼地气流彻底吹醒了酒，他抱住杆子咬牙切齿：“二宫和也，我恐高！”

“你不是说你不会后悔。”他倒是一脸坦然，任由工作人员给他戴上绳索。

樱井翔缩得更紧，上牙打着下牙，因为害怕而有些破音，“你要早说是要蹦极，我打死也不会来。”

峡谷很深，二宫其实看到脚下木制高台接缝处的景色便腿软了，只是他还是摸着向前跨了一步，把樱井翔抓紧栏杆的手拉下来，手指钻进他的指缝，“翔さん。”

风很大，像是怕他没有听到，他又喊了他一声，得到一声带着哭腔的回应后才继续说下去，“我本是一个既怕麻烦又嫌惹麻烦的人，所以在变化面前我会下意识地拒绝，下意识地将熟悉的人推开，无论是雅纪，裕，还是你。”

他的刘海被风吹乱，打在他的额前，但是他顾不了那么多了，“但是翔さん你一直无所畏惧，带着你初生牛犊般的鲁莽和热情，笨拙地出现在我的面前。”

“遇见你那天东京的夜很美，和歌里的月很美，昨天的路灯也很美。”

“也许从第一眼开始，我就在想，如果我的下一段恋情得以重头开始，那么原因便只能是你了。”

他的耳朵在肉眼可见地迅速变红。

“樱井翔，一个快三十岁的人说这个或许也没有说服力。”

“我也许时不时还是会想起来以前和裕在一起的时候，但是，” 山谷里的水汽被送了上来，他的手心出了汗，于是鼓起最后一丝勇气。

“但是如果你可以等等我的话，我们试试吧。”

他的尾音回荡在幽深的山谷里，二宫难得的脸红了。

良久，樱井翔都没有说话，二宫的一长串告白来得太过惊险刺激，因为害怕他其实只能捕捉到他说话的几个关键词，但他看着眼前二宫坚定的眼神，那个在他梦里与世隔绝的二宫突然冲破了束缚，牵着他的手，言辞凿凿。

他想，即使恐高也无所谓了。

即使垂直下落也无所谓了。

樱井翔突然明白了二宫带他来这里的原因，向前走了一步抱住了二宫和也，他踢了踢不察时被带上的安全绳索，“那么二宫先生，我们试试吧。”

试试从头开始，试试克服恐惧。

因为这次，他们会学会飞翔。

峡谷六十米，下落速度是高度的二十倍。

他们紧紧相拥，两颗心疯狂地跳动，失重的躯体划过空气，钻进峡谷氤氲起的白雾。

流水潺潺，山石作响。

樱井翔用尽力气趴在二宫肩头，轻轻说了声“我爱你”。

这一次，他们都是鲜活的。

后来很久，樱井翔才知道其实二宫和也也恐高。

他便问他你呈什么强，他记得二宫和也是这样回答的：

『我曾经很怕寂寞，即使在拥有时也因稍纵即逝而担惊受怕。只是现在，我身边多了一个人，即便有刻东京陷落，他想你大概也会在我身侧，形影不离。』

『所以，我便放手一搏。』

END.


End file.
